A surge protective device, such as a varistor, may be used to protect a circuit against excessive transient voltages. When triggered by a sufficiently high voltage, a varistor, for example, shunts current created by the high voltage away from the circuit it protects. A varistor may be deployed within electronic devices or in a power distribution system (e.g., at the point where an electrical wire enters a building or throughout a building).